1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with an improved leg exercise device which is particularly designed for permitting various types of leg exercises to be performed thereon. More particularly, it is concerned with such a device having a lowermost, generally horizontal body-supporting pad which is shiftable between a use and a stowed position, along with an improved locking mechanism for selectively locking the pad in desired positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, there has been a tremendous increase in the number of persons interested in physical fitness in general, and in particular those involved in various types of exercise. One exercise regimen receiving attention in this respect is that of weight lifting, and indeed the beneficial effects derived from a weight lifting program are many, including improved muscle tone and overall fitness.
Traditional weight lifting equipment has involved little more than so-called "barbells" or other devices designed to present a fixed or variable weight lifting load for the user. However, in order to improve the usefulness of weight training, and also the safety thereof, a number of weight machines have been devised. These range from the simple weight bench to rather complicated multiple-station weight machines offering a variety of exercise alternatives. Such weight machines can vary in cost from only a few dollars up to many thousands of dollars, depending upon the complexity and degree of sophistication of the machine.
One area of particular concern to weight lifting enthusiasts is in the development of the legs and lower body in general. Here again, attempts have been made in the past to provide weight machines particularly adapted for leg and lower body development, but in many cases these are deficient in they do not provide the capability for performing a number of needed exercises (such as in the power hip, power leg and hack squat positions). This is particularly the case in relatively inexpensive leg exercise machines.